Стенограммы/Девочки из Эквестрии: Летние короткометражки
Встряска красками Русская стенограмма = :Рарити: напевает Ох. Здравствуй, я. чмокает Идеально! Теперь мой внешний вид соответствует моему шикарному наряду. хихикает Ну что? Кто следующий? :музыка :Рарити: Ага! Эпплджек, дорогая! Садись перед зеркалом. Я поработаю с твоим тусклым макияжем и превращу его во что-нибудь стоящее. :Эпплджек: Нет, нет! У меня и так достаточно наворотов, спасибо. :Рарити: О, пффф. Ах! Совсем не так должна выглядеть модная девочка! :Эпплджек: Ах... :Пинки Пай: Да! Добавь красок! :Флаттершай: Э, немного румян не помешает. :Радуга Дэш: Не бойся! Соглашайся! :Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка: Э, рискни! :Эпплджек: Ох... Ну ладно. Только ничего слишком яркого! :Рарити: Ох, я бы не посмела! Хе-хе. :музыка :льётся :льётся :Рарити: пьёт Ах... :продолжается :Рарити: Как это красиво! Я буквально превзошла саму себя! :музыка :музыка :Рарити: Нуууу как? :тык :Эпплджек: Эээ, очень... неплохо. Хе-хе. Эм... разве что немного поменьше румян. :Рарити: А, угу-м. :вытирание :Эпплджек: И, эм, помады. :вытирание :Рарити: А, угу-м. :Эпплджек: Чего уж там? И теней тоже, раз всё равно уже начала. :Рарити: Ммм. :вытирание :Эпплджек: И ещё чуточку. :вытирание :Эпплджек: Ух ты! Ха-ха! Ты был права, Рарити! Ты и впрямь мастер в этом деле! Ха. Спасибо. :стук :Рарити: Какие пустяки... |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rarity: humming Ooh. Hello, me. smooches Perfect! Now my visage matches my fabulous Fall Formal attire. giggles Okay. Who's next? :music :Rarity: Aha! Applejack, darling! Come sit here. I shall now transform your drab makeup look into something dance-worthy. :Applejack: N-no, no! I'm already gussied up just enough, thank you. :Rarity: Oh, pff. Kch. Ts! It's not called the "Fall In''formal"! :'Applejack': groans :'Pinkie Pie': Yeah! Jazz it up! :'Fluttershy': Um, some light blush could be nice. :'Rainbow Dash': Come on! Go for it! :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': Eh, why not? :'Applejack': groans Oh, all right. But nothin' too fancy, ya hear? :'Rarity': Oh, I would never! hums :music :pours :pours :'Rarity': sighs :resumes :'Rarity': My goodness! I have simply outdone myself! :music :sting :'Rarity': Soooo? :blink :'Applejack': Uh, looks... great. Heh. Uh, maybe just a ''tad less blush. :Rarity: Mmm. :wipes :Applejack: и, uh, lipstick. :wipes :Applejack: What the hay? A bit of the eyeshadow too while you're at it. :Rarity: Mmm. :wipes :Applejack: A little more. :wipes :Applejack: Wow! Ha-ha! You were right, Rarity! You really are great at this! Heh. Thanks. :clatter :Rarity: It was nothing... История одной фотосессии Русская стенограмма = :музыка :льётся :Мальчики-ученики: смеются :камеры :Фото Финиш: Аргх! Тут нет никакой штиль! Уходить! :ква-ква-ква-кваааа :Девочки из Эквестрии: смеются :Фото Финиш: Хорошо, девочки! Все сказать "мой сыр"! :Девочки из Эквестрии: Мой сыр! хихикают :Фото Финиш: Нет, нет, найн! :Девочки из Эквестрии: А-ах! :Фото Финиш: Мода присутствовать, а вот штиль отсутствовать! :Рарити: Хм! Что вы сказали? :Фото Финиш: Проще и легкомысленней! щёлкает Замри! :вспышка :Фото Финиш: Вот так! :вспышка :Фото Финиш: Прекрасно! :вспышка :Фото Финиш: Зэр и гут! Ох, королева! :быстро снимает :Фото Финиш: напивается Ах! Напилась! :вспышка :быстро снимает :Фото Финиш: Ху! Ха! Ху! Ха! Н-на! Н-на! Вспышка! Вспышка! :Девочки из Эквестрии, кроме Радуги Дэш: смеются :Радуга Дэш: кричит :шипение :вспышка, вспышка :Девочки из Эквестрии: хихикают :Фото Финиш: задыхается Довольно! Это... предел... мечтаний! Превзойти невозможно! Уходить! :царапание :Девочки из Эквестрии: хихикают :Рарити: Значит, крылышки теперь мои? |-| Английская стенограмма = :music :pours :Male students: laughing :snapping :Photo Finish: Dah! Zere is no style! Just go! :wah wah wah :The Equestria Girls: giggling :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! :Pinkie Pie: All right! :Photo Finish: Okay, everybody! Say, "za cheese!" :The Equestria Girls: Za cheese! giggle :Photo Finish: No, no, nein! :The Equestria Girls: gasp :Photo Finish: Ze fashion is there, but ze style, it's not! :Rarity: I beg your pardon! :Photo Finish: Vee need more silliness! snaps Hold it! :flash :Photo Finish: Zat's it! :flash :Photo Finish: I like it! :flash :Photo Finish: Zat's it! Jas, qveen! :flashing rapidly :Photo Finish: glugs, sighs Hydrate! :flash :flashing rapidly :Photo Finish: Hoo! Ha! Hoo! Ha! grunts Flash! Flash! :The Equestria Girls except Rainbow Dash: laughing :Rainbow Dash: screams :sizzle :flash, flash :The Equestria Girls: giggling :Photo Finish: pants Enough! Dat... vas... everyt'ink! I cannot top zis vork! I go! :screech :The Equestria Girls: giggling :Rarity: Does this mean I can keep the wings? Сорви крышу Русская стенограмма = :общаются :апплодирование :банжо :Эпплджек: Песня, которую я заказывал :пум :Эпплджек: Эпплблум Не хочешь сбаться со старшей сестрёнкой, сладенькая? Х-ха! И-ха! :Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка: И-ха! смех :Рарити и Флаттершай: и аплодируют :Радуга Дэш: Ваш вызов принимается! Скуталу Давай покажем им, на что мы способны! :музыка :вестерн музыка продолжается :музыка продолжается :Радуга Дэш: Слабо превзойти, Эпплс? :Эпплджек: О, превзойдём, не проблема. :вестерн музыка продолжается :вестерн музыка и хип-хоп музыка смешиваются :Эпплблум: шепчет Скуталу :иглы граммафона :музыка играет :Эпплблум: Есть! :Скуталу: Ха-ха-ха-ха... :Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка: Где ты это взяла? :Пинки Пай: Это приз на непредвиденный курор на танцполе. :Эпплблум и Скуталу: А-ха-ха... Ах. :музыка :Радуга Дэш: Станцевали они и впрямь просто потрясно. :Эпплджек: Считайте, я поражена. :Радуга Дэш: Но, м... не позволите ли вы нам взять реванш?! :Эпплджек: Ах... |-| Английская стенограмма = :conversing :applause :music :Applejack: Hey! This is the song I requested! :bump :Applejack: Apple Bloom Care to cut a rug with your big sis, sugarcube? laughs Yee-haw! :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Yee-haw! All right, ha! :Rarity и Fluttershy: и applaud :Rainbow Dash: Challenge accepted! Scootaloo C'mon, kid! Let's show 'em what we've got! :music :gasp :western music resumes :music resumes :Rainbow Dash: Top that, Apples! :Applejack: Oh, we'll top it, all right. :western music resumes :western и hip hop music combined :Apple Bloom: to Scootaloo :scratch :music playing :Apple Bloom и Scootaloo: giggle :Apple Bloom: Yeah! :Scootaloo: laughs :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Where'd you get that? :Pinkie Pie: Emergency trophy in the event of an epic dance-off. :Apple Bloom и Scootaloo: gasp Huh? :music :Rainbow Dash: I guess that was pretty awesome. :Applejack: Color me impressed! :Rainbow Dash: But, uh, any chance you guys wanna rematch? :Applejack: groans Кто громче Русская стенограмма = :свист :апплодирование :Пинки Пай: Спасибо, что вступила в мой клуб фанатов! Лучшего способа провести субботний день не придумаешь! Уверена, когда команда услышит наши голоса, они так зарядяться энергией, что выиграют сразу всё! Нужно поддержать их рёвом и шумом! :Флаттершай: Ууу. Эм, я рада помочь, но вряд ли мой голос добавит много... шума. :Пинки Пай: Но дорог каждый голос, послушай. Ву-хуу! Вперёд, Чудокольты! :болеют :Пинки Пай: Вот видишь? :Флаттершай: Оу, ух ты, горло впеееерёёёёёд. :Пинки Пай: громкоговоритель И так, фанаты Кантерлота, теперь вы "Фантерлоты"! Я хочу слышать ваши крики! Я скажу "Чудо", вы в ответ "Кольты"! Чудо! :Ученики: Кольты! :Флаттершай: Кольты. :Пинки Пай: Чудо! :Ученики: Кольты! :Флаттершай: Кольты. :Пинки Пай: Я скажу "Жёлтый", вы в ответ "Голубой"! Жёлтый! :Ученики: Голубой! :Флаттершай: Голубой. :Пинки Пай: Жёлтый! :Ученики: Гоооооооооол! :Флаттершай: Гоооооооооол! :гудок :свист :кричат от радости :Пинки Пай: Победа! Идём, Флаттершай! Останавливаться нельзя! Мы в галевом ударе! :Пинки Пай: громкоговоритель Так, внимание, Чудотоны! Когда я скажу "Пой", ты в ответ "Песню"! Пой! :Флаттершай: Песню? :Пинки Пай: Пой! :Флаттершай: Песню! :Пинки Пай: Я скажу "Руками", ты в ответ "Помашем"! Руками! :Флаттершай: Помашем. :Пинки Пай: Руками! :Чудотоны ::Помаааашееееееееееем! :Пинки Пай: Ух ты! Замечательно, Чудотоны! Подбадривание опять помогло! Идём, мы нужны другой команде! Эй, может вы хотите с нами?! :Маки ::Очееееееееееееееееень... :Рарити ::Очеееееееееееееееееееень... :Таппер ::Очееееееееееееееееееееееееень... :Сонг ::Очеееееееееееееееееееееееееееееень... :Пинки Пай: В спортивный зал! :Флаттершай: Ты уверена, что у нас что-то получится? :Пинки Пай: Даже не сомневайся! Вот, тебе он мне нужнее, чем мне! :от громкоговорителя :Пинки Пай: Я скажу "Игра", а вы в ответ "Ура"! :Ученики: Ура! :Флаттершай: Ура. :Пинки Пай: Игра! :Ученики: Ура! :Флаттершай: Ура. :Пинки Пай: дыхания Играааааааааааааа! :Флаттершай и Ученики: дыхание :"Велвет Скай": Шшш! :тикают :Пинки Пай, Флаттершай и Ученики: тихо Ура! :динь! :Пинки Пай: Это шах и мат! Ю-ху! :радостно кричат :Пинки Пай: Опять победа! :Флаттершай: облегчением А-ах... |-| Английская стенограмма = :blows :applause :Pinkie Pie: Thanks for joining my cheering club, Fluttershy! What better way to spend a bee-you-tee-ful Saturday? I just know that when the teams at CHS hear our voices, they're gonna be so totally super-duper pumped и win everything! We just need some "rah-rah" и some "oomph"! :Fluttershy: Oh. Um, I'm glad to help, but I'm not sure my voice will add much... oomph? :Pinkie Pie: Every cheer counts. Watch this! Woo-hoo! All right, Wondercolts! :cheering :Pinkie Pie: See? :Fluttershy: Oh. Wow. Um, throat gooooooooooo. :Pinkie Pie: bullhorn All right, fans of Canterlot, you "Fanterlots"! I wanna hear you cheer! When I say "Wonder", you say "Colts!" Wonder! :Students: Colts! :Fluttershy: Colts. :Pinkie Pie: Wonder! :Students: Colts! :Fluttershy: Colts. :Pinkie Pie: When I say "Blue", you say "Goal!" Blue! :Students: Goal! :Fluttershy: Goal. :Pinkie Pie: Blue! :Students: Goooooooooooooooooal! :Fluttershy: Goooooooooooooooooal. :buzzer :blows :cheering :Pinkie Pie: All right! Come on, Fluttershy! We can't stop now! We're on a goal roll! :Pinkie Pie: bullhorn Okay, you Wondertones! When we say "Sing", you say "Song!" Sing! :Fluttershy: Song? :Pinkie Pie: Sing! :Fluttershy: Sooooooonnnng? :Pinkie Pie: When I say "Jazz", you say "Hиs!" Jazz! :Fluttershy: Hиs. :Pinkie Pie: Jaaaaaazzzz! :Wondertones ::Haaaaaaaaaaaиs! :Pinkie Pie: Wow! That sounded great, Wondertones! I think our cheering worked again! Fluttershy C'mon! Another team needs us! the Wondertones, through bullhorn Hey! You guys wanna join?! :McIntosh ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Rarity ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Toe-Tapper ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Song ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Pinkie Pie: To the gym! :Fluttershy: Are you, um, sure about this one? :Pinkie Pie: You betcha! Here. You need this more than me. :feedback :Pinkie Pie: When I say "Play", you say "Yay!" Play! :Students: Yay! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Pinkie Pie: Play! :Students: Yay! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Pinkie Pie: inhales Plaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! :Fluttershy и Students: inhale :"Velvet Sky": Shhhhh! :ticking :Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, и students: quietly Yay! :ding! :Pinkie Pie: That's checkmate! Woo-hoo! :cheering :Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah! :Fluttershy: sighs Epic Fails Русская стенограмма = К сожалению, русской версии короткометражки нет по неизвестным причинам. Вероятно, её просто не сделали, т.к. оригинал был в доработке. |-| Английская стенограмма = :chattering :Rarity: gasps My goodness! Look at Countess Coloratura! They've caught a picture of her falling over during yoga class! :Rainbow Dash: Awkward! :Sunset Shimmer: Just imagine having your most embarrassing moment broadcast for all the world to see. :The Equestria Girls: groaning :Twilight Sparkle: nervously, sighs :music :bubbling :kersplut! :theme music :Pinkie Pie: laughing :Applejack: laughs So then Granny Smith is hootin' и hollerin', и Big Mac comes out of the barn with his hиs over his head swattin' flies like ya wouldn't believe! sniffs :Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh! :Applejack: Eh. Heh-heh. :detector beeps :activates :Rainbow Dash: grunts :blows :Rainbow Dash: grunts и she passes it up the wind! She's coming in for the winning goal! She shoots! She— :bounce :Rainbow Dash: yelps Oops. Heh-heh. :tweeting :Fluttershy: Oh! giggles :Dog: barks :Lyra Heartstrings: gasps :"Heath Burns": gasps Ooh! :thud! :Fluttershy: gasps Oh, no! :"Heath Burns": groans :Fluttershy: squeals :music :Sunset Shimmer: loudly :Rarity: laughs :tears off :Sunset Shimmer: nervously :Rarity: Ooh! laughs :Rarity: Lucky we never do anything that embarrassing. Right, girls? :The Equestria Girls: of agreeing :slip :The Equestria Girls: W-W-Whoa! :crash! :The Equestria Girls: laugh Epic fail! Питомец для Сансет Шиммер Русская стенограмма = :Флаттершай: смеётся У, кто такой хорошенький? Почти готова, Вайнона! :фена :Вайнона: лай :Эпплджек: Ух ты! Вайнона чистая, даже скрипит! :Флаттершай: Теперь она полностью готова к фотосессии. :Сансет Шиммер: Э, фотосессия? :Флаттершай: Для нового календаря. Мы делаем его, чтобы собрать деньги для приюта для животных. В нём будут все наши питомцы. :Сансет Шиммер: Ой, как здорово! Я бы тоже поучавствовала... :Вайнона: лай :Эпплджек: смех :Сансет Шиммер: Ах, но не питомца. :Флаттершай: О-о! А хочешь завести? :Сансет Шиммер: Нет, нет! Я даже не знаю, какого взять. :Спайк: лай :Сумеречная Искорка: смех :Флаттершай: смех :Сумеречная Искорка: смех :Вайнона: лай :Эпплджек: смех :Сансет Шиммер: Ах... :Тэнк: жуёт :Зубастик: пищит :Пинки Пай: О-оу! :Опалесенс: мурлычет :Рарити: смех :Сансет Шиммер: О-оу... :Флаттершай: Итак, любимчики, приготовьтесь к очень крупному плану! :Сансет Шиммер: А-ха-ха... Стойте! Ещё одному можно? :Пинки Пай: смех Ты же не животное, глупышко! :Сансет Шиммер: Нет, в смысле, я передумала! Флаттершай поможешь мне выбрать... питомца? :Флаттершай: Ах! Спасибо, что попросила! :Сансет Шиммер: Осторожней! :открывается и закрывается :Флаттершай: Добро пожаловать в приют для животных! О, я уверена, что где-то здесь найдётся идеальный питомец и для тебя. :свинка пищит :Флаттершай: Он такой хорошенький и пушистенький. Что скажешь, Сансет Шиммер? :свинка пищит :Сансет Шиммер: Э, это не для меня. Мне кого-нибудь менее... мохнатого. :буль-буль :Флаттершай: Может бойцовую рыбку? Совсем нет шерсти, зато какие красивые у неё плавники! :Сансет Шиммер: Эм, даже не знаю. Хотелось бы иногда обнять питомца! :Флаттершай: Угу. О, я поняла кто тебе нужен! :триумфа :Сансет Шиммер: Ну здравствуй, мой маленький! :мелодия :Сансет Шиммер: Ха-ха! Ты прямо лучик света в тёмном царстве! Я хочу взять его! :Флаттершай: плачет :Флаттершай: смех :Эпплджек: Красавцы! :Сумеречная Искорка, Пинки Пай, и Радуга Дэш: смех :Флаттершай: О, не надо бояться. Можешь подойди к ним поближе, милый. Они не кусаются. :Сансет Шиммер: Не бойся, Рэй. Я буду о тебя заботиться. Обещаю. :камеры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Fluttershy: giggles Who's a good girl? Almost done, Winona! :dryer blows :Winona: barks :Applejack: Wow! Winona looks cleaner than a whistle! :Fluttershy: Now she's all ready for the photo shoot. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, photo shoot? :Fluttershy: For the charity calendar. We're making it to raise money for the animal shelter. It's gonna feature all of our pets. :Sunset Shimmer: Wow, that's great! I wish I could contribute, but— :Winona: barks :Applejack: laughs :Sunset Shimmer: sighs I don't have a pet. :Fluttershy: Oh! gasps Do you want one? :Sunset Shimmer: No, no. I wouldn't even know what to get. :Spike: barks :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Fluttershy: Oh! giggles :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Winona: barks :Applejack: laughs :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :Tank: chomps :Rainbow Dash: Heh-heh! :Gummy: squeaks :Pinkie Pie: sighs :Opalescence: purrs :Rarity: giggles :Sunset Shimmer: Awwwww... :Fluttershy: Okay, everypet, get ready for your big close-up. :Sunset Shimmer: Awwww... Wait! Got room for one more? :Pinkie Pie: giggles You're not a pet, silly! :Sunset Shimmer: No, I mean, I've changed my mind! Fluttershy, will you help me... choose a pet? :Fluttershy: gasps I thought you'd never ask! :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa, there! :open и close :Fluttershy: Welcome to the animal shelter! Oh, I just know there's gonna be the perfect little pet for you some''where in here! :pig squeaks :'Fluttershy': They're just so cuddly. Don't you think, Sunset Shimmer? :pig squeaks :'Sunset Shimmer': Eh, not for me. Maybe something a little less... furry? :bubbles :'Fluttershy': How about a betta fish? No fur at all. и this one's got beautiful fins. :'Sunset Shimmer': Uh, I don't know. It would be cool to be able to hold my pet. :'Fluttershy': Mm-hmm. Ooh, I know just the thing! :music builds up :'Sunset Shimmer': Hey there, little guy. :music :'Sunset Shimmer': Well, aren't ''you just a little ray of sunshine! I'll take him. :Fluttershy: sniffles :Fluttershy: giggles :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, и Rainbow Dash: giggle :Applejack: Wow! :Sunset Shimmer: Awww. :Fluttershy: Oh, don't worry. You can scoot in a little, sweetie. They won't bite. :Sunset Shimmer: It's okay, Ray. I'll take care of you, okay. Promise. :flashes Учитель на замену Русская стенограмма = :общаются :открывается и закрывается :Директор Селестия: Здравствуйте, ребята! Сегодня урок буду проводить я. :Ученики: Как здорово! :Директор Селестия: Я очень рада этому рада. Мне нравится быть вашим директором в школе Кантерлот, но иногда я скучаю по работе учителя. Давайте начнём урок геологии! Хорошо? Кто может назвать три типа камней? :динамика :Мисс Чирайли: динамик Директор Селестия, прошу пройти в Библиотеку. :Директор Селестия: Ха-ха! Уверена, что это может подождать... :Мисс Чирайли: динамик Срочно! :Директор Селестия: Я скоро вернусь, класс. Искорка, ты остаёшься за главную. :тикают :Директор Селестия: Простите за задержку. Так, на чём мы остановились? Ах да! Кто может назвать три типа... :в дверь :Бабуля Смит: Э, у нас крошочное ЧП в столовой. Есть минтука? :Директор Селестия: Оу... э, конечно. :тикают :тикают :откывается :Директор Селестия: Ах... Итак, попробуем с начала. Кто может... :стук :Директор Селестия: Кто может... :стук :Директор Селестия: ...назвать... :стук :Директор Селестия: ...три... :стук :Директор Селестия: Я сейчас вернусь. :Радуга Дэш: Ой! Ай! Раз, два! смеётся :Директор Селестия: Итак, кто знает три типа... :звонок :Голос из телефона: бред :Директор Селестия: Ах, вы уверены, что зауч Луна не уладит это? :Голос из телефона: бред :Директор Селестия: Ах, я сейчас приду ученикам Ах! Это займёт минутку! :Директор Селестия: Я вернулась! И уверена, это было последнее помеха! смешок Итак, кто... :на перемену :Директор Селестия: А-ах... :общаются :Рарити: В одном она права! Это была последняя помеха. :Директор Селестия: Ах... ох... |-| Английская стенограмма = :conversing :opens и closes :Principal Celestia: Good afternoon, class. I will be filling in as substitute teacher today! :Student: whispering Oh, this is so cool! :Principal Celestia: sighs This is quite the treat for me. I love being your principal here at Canterlot High, but I do miss my old teaching days sometimes. Let's get started on the geology lesson, shall we? Who can name the three types of rocks? :system buzzes :Miss Cheerilee: P.A., singsongy Principal Celestia, please report to the library! :Principal Celestia: laughs I'm sure it can wait till after— :Miss Cheerilee: P.A. Immediately! :Principal Celestia: I'll be right back, students. Twilight, you're in charge 'til I return. :ticking :Principal Celestia: So sorry about that. Now, uh, where were we? Ah, yes. Who can name the three types of— :on door :Granny Smith: Eh, itty-bitty cafeteria crisis. You got a minute? :Principal Celestia: Uh, of course. :ticking :ticking :opens :Principal Celestia: sighs Now, let's try this again. Who can— :thud :yelp :Principal Celestia: Who can— :thud :Principal Celestia: —name— :thud :Principal Celestia: —the— :thud :Principal Celestia: I'll be right back. :Rainbow Dash: grunting One, two! Uh... nervously :Principal Celestia: Okay, who knows the three types— :rings :Voice on phone: gibberish :Principal Celestia: sighs You're sure Vice Principal Luna can't hиle it? :Voice on phone: gibberish :Principal Celestia: sighs I'll be right there. students, sighs Won't be but a moment! laughs :Principal Celestia: I'm back! и I'm quite certain that will be the final interruption. Ha! Now, who— :bell rings :Principal Celestia: groans :conversing :Rarity: She was right about one thing. That was the final interruption! :Principal Celestia: noise Искусство дружбы Русская стенограмма = :Пинки Пай: Не понимаю! Я могла бы нарисовать столько прекрасного! А выходит белый лист! :Сансет Шиммер: Просто ты должна найти источник вдохновения и всё. Испей его до дна! :Пинки Пай: Ты абсолютно права, Сансет Шиммер! :Пинки Пай: причмокивает :пауза :Пинки Пай: Ох! Всё ещё никаких идей. А вы уверены, что это тот источник? :Пинки Пай: Сансет Шиммер сказала, что все великие художники черпают вдохновение в природе. Может теперь я что-нибудь придумаю? А-ах... :пауза :Пинки Пай: Ах. Не-а. :щебечут :Пинки Пай: У-ху! Вы правы птички! Я должна слиться с природой, чтобы она меня вдохновила! :щебечут :Пинки Пай: Чирик! Чирик! :щебечут :Пинки Пай: Ах. Пфу! :Пинки Пай: Нет ничего более вдохновляющего, чем музыка и хороший ритм! И раз, два! Раз, два, три! :удары по барабану :по тарелкам :по стене :пианино :Пинки Пай: У-ху! :стучать :тряска :Сансет Шиммер: Ну что, Пинки, нашла вдохновение? :Пинки Пай: стучать А? Ой! Нет!... Но теперь я лопаюсь от сока! У меня перья в волосах и головная боль! :Сансет Шиммер: Что ж, в подобных случаях я обычно рисую что-нибудь красивое - то, что делает меня счастливой, как эти яркие подсолнухи. :музыка :Пинки Пай: Конечно же! Придумала! Всё время это было у меня под самым носом! :музыка :брызгается :Пинки Пай: У-у-ха! смеётся Да! :брызг! :Пинки Пай: Когда ты сказала, что нужно нарисовать нечто красивое, что делает меня счастливой, я сразу же придумала. Та-дам! Я нарисовала тебя, Сансет! :Сансет Шиммер: Да, Пинки. И на мне. :Пинки Пай: Понравилось? :Сансет Шиммер: Вдохновляет... Теперь моя очередь! :хлюп :Сансет Шиммер и Пинки Пай: смех |-| Английская стенограмма = :Pinkie Pie: I just don't know! There are so many splendiferous things I could paint, but I'm drawing a blank! :Sunset Shimmer: You just need to find some inspiration, that's all. Get those creative juices flowing. :Pinkie Pie: You're absolutely right, Sunset Shimmer! :Pinkie Pie: slurps :pause :Pinkie Pie: sighs Still no ideas. Are you sure that these are the creative juices? :Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer said that all the greatest artists find inspiration in nature. Maybe this will help me think of something. sighs :pause :Pinkie Pie: sighs Nope. :chirping :Pinkie Pie: Ooooh! You birdies are right! I have to get even more in tune with nature to really be inspired by it! :chirping :Pinkie Pie: Chirp! Chirp! :chirping :Pinkie Pie: sighs Pleh! :Pinkie Pie: There's nothing more inspirational than a sweet tune or a bangin' beat! и a one, two, a one-two-three! :drumming :crashing :tapping :piano chord :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :continues :rumbling :Sunset Shimmer: loudly So, uh, Pinkie! Any luck finding inspiration? :Pinkie Pie: tapping What? Oh! No. But I do have a tummy full of fruit juice, feathers in my hair, и a headache! Heh. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, when all else fails, I usually just paint a subject that I think is awesome. Something that makes me really happy. Like these bright sunflowers. :music :Pinkie Pie: Of course! I've got it! It's been right in front of me all along! :music :splattering :Pinkie Pie: Woooo-hoo-hoo! giggling Yeah! :splash! :Pinkie Pie: When you said to paint a subject that's totally awesome и makes me happy, I thought of something right away! Ta-da! I painted you, Sunset! :Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Pinkie. Yes, you did. :Pinkie Pie: Do you like it? :Sunset Shimmer: It's... inspired. Can I paint you next? :squish :Sunset Shimmer и Pinkie Pie: laughing Кантерлотский киноклуб Русская стенограмма = :Эпплблум: Я так рада, что мы снова идём на встречу в киноклуб! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Кантерлотский киноклуб! смех :Скуталу: Неважно, что мы видели c Дэринг Ду уже пять раз! :Крошка Бель: Точно! Потому что в нём всё время находишь какие-то новые чудесные моменты! :Эпплблум: Может пойдём занимать места? :Скуталу: Оу. Похоже, мы пришли рановато. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: О-оу! :Пинки Пай: Ааа! Слава мармеладкам, вы уже здесь! :Эпплблум: С тобой всё в порядке, Пинки Пай? :Пинки Пай: Нет! Дело в Гамми! Он... жуткой нотой пропал! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: А-ах! :Пинки Пай: Я принесла его, чтобы он снова посмотрел фильм с Дэринг Ду! Он его любит! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Мы тоже! :Пинки Пай: Обожаю момент, когда Дэринг Ду спрыгивает с лианы и побеждает обезьян-бегунов, чтобы прорваться в вулканическую крепость! :Эпплблум: А что стряслось с Гамми? :Пинки Пай: Ой! Я ушла купить чуток конфет! Потом ещё чуть-чуть! И, пуф, он исчез! Вы его не видели? :Искатели Знаков Отличия: качают головой :Эпплблум: Вы думаете тоже, что и я? Пропавший питомец? Друг в беде?! Это работа для Киноклуба! Да! :Крошка Бель и Скуталу: Да! :Крошка Бель: Не бойся, Пинки Пай! Мы спасём твоего Зубастика от смертельной опастности! :Пинки Пай: Уууу! Смертельная опастность! :музыка :Крошка Бель: жуёт :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Фу! :вставилась :металичесской клешни :музыка :продолжается :Искатели Знаков Отличия: кричат :Эпплблум: Ух ты! Здорово! Прямо как Дэринг Ду в своём фильме! :Крошка Бель: Только вместо спасения, похищенных Ауисотлем зверей, мы спасли Гамми от злющего автомата с игрушками! :Пинки Пай: набитым ртом Вот ты где, Гамми! Идём, глупыш! хихикает Фильм скоро начнётся! Хи-хи! Ещё раз спасибо! :Скуталу: Это было так весело! Думаю, нам срочно нужно ещё какое-то приключение! :Эпплблум: Эм, Скуталу? У нас уже есть дело. Забыла? Кино! :Скуталу: Оу, точно. :Крошка Бель: Вперёд к приключениям! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :Apple Bloom: I'm so glad we could get together fer another meetin' of the CMC. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Canterlot Movie Club! laughs :Scootaloo: Doesn't even feel like we've seen the new Daring Do movie five times already! :Sweetie Belle: I know! That's because there are so many awesome new details to notice every time we watch it! :Apple Bloom: Should we go get seats then? :Scootaloo: Oh. Looks like we're a little too early. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: sigh :Pinkie Pie: Aah! Thank jellybeans you three are here! :Apple Bloom: Is everything okay, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: No! It's Gummy! He's... missing! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp :Pinkie Pie: I brought him here to see the Daring Do movie again because it's his favorite. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ours, too! :Pinkie Pie: I love the part when Daring Do swings in on the vine и defeats the bи of howler monkeys before breaking into the volcano fortress! :Apple Bloom: So what happened to Gummy? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! I went to buy some cиy и some more cиy, и poof! He was gone! You haven't seen him? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Mm-mm. :Apple Bloom: Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? A missin' pet? A friend in distress? This sounds like a job fer the CMC! :Sweetie Belle и Scootaloo: Yeah! :Sweetie Belle: Never fear, Pinkie Pie! We will save your gator from... mortal peril! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! Mortal peril! :music :Sweetie Belle: crunches :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ewww! gasps :inserted :cranking :sounds :continue :Cutie Mark Crusaders: cheer :Apple Bloom: Wow! That was great! Just like Darin' Do does in the movie! :Sweetie Belle: Except instead of rescuing the stolen animals from Ahuizotl, we saved Gummy from the eeeeevil puny claw! :Pinkie Pie: mouthful Oh, there you are, Gummy! Come on, you silly gator! giggles We have a movie to watch! giggles Thanks again! :Scootaloo: That was so exhilarating! I feel like we need to have another adventure right now! :Apple Bloom: Uh, Scootaloo? We're about to. Remember? The movie! :Scootaloo: Oh. Right. :Sweetie Belle: Onward to adventure! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggle Чудо-книга Русская стенограмма = :Радуга Дэш: Это будет так здорово! До самого вечера только я и лучшие в мире книжки! Ах. "Дэринг Ду и Заоблачный город", автор Ирлинг. :шипение :Радуга Дэш: задыхаясь Слингшот меня ни за что не поймает! Зачарованная Диодема вернётся на место! :гудок :Радуга Дэш: Ах! :шуршмат :Слингшот: гудок :Радуга Дэш: Ха? :Слингшот: гудок :Радуга Дэш: смех Пока, Слингшот! Мне осталось только найти старого друга Рэйвинхофа Брамби, чтобы он отвёл меня в Заоблачный город. :Слингшот: за фоном :Радуга Дэш: задыхается :говорит телефоным рингтоном :Радуга Дэш: Хм... :говорит телефоным рингтоном :гром :Радуга Дэш: Доктор Кабаллеро? Это вы? :гром :Радуга Дэш: стонет Покажитесь! :крашатся :трескаются :Радуга Дэш: кричит :Радуга Дэш: кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, прости, что помешала, но Эпплджек звонила миллион раз, но ты не отвечаешь. Если не пойдём сейчас, пропустим кино. :Радуга Дэш: Х ах. Я готова. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хе. :закрывается |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rainbow Dash: This is gonna be great! A whole afternoon with just me и the best books ever written! reading Daring Do и the Forbidden City of Clouds by A. K. Yearling. :slithering :Rainbow Dash: panting Slingshot will never catch me now! The Doomed Diadem is going back where it belongs! :honking :screech :Rainbow Dash: gasps :rustling :Slingshot: honking :Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Slingshot: honking :Rainbow Dash: chuckles So long, Slingshot! Now I just have to find A. B. Ravenhoof's old pal, Brumby. Then, he'll lead me to the Forbidden City of Clouds. :Slingshot: in background :Rainbow Dash: panting :playing ringtone :Rainbow Dash: Huh... :playing ringtone :Rainbow Dash: Dr. Caballeron? I-Is that you? :thudding :Rainbow Dash: grunting Reveal yourself! :rumbling :cracking :Rainbow Dash: screams :Rainbow Dash: screams :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Applejack honked a million times, и you weren't answering your cell. If we don't get going, we'll miss the movie. :Rainbow Dash: Heh. I'm ready. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh. :closes Наука Твайлайт Русская стенограмма = :Искорка ::Должна раскрыть я тайну эту: ::Игра идёт всерьёз. ::Бессонницей измучен ::Мой гениальный мозг! ::Проверю все расчёты, ::Раскрою тайный коооод. ::Я точно знаю, что однажды, ::Найду я верный путь: ::Мои изобретения ::Оценит кто-нибудь! ::И стоит мне представить, ::Как сердце запоёёёт! ::Не пугают меня проблемы. ::(Эй, никак сомнений нет: я нащупаю ответ!) ::Дойду я до самой сути! ::(Эй, помни, силы не жалей: ты на пути к мечте своей!) ::Я знаю, что сегодня ::Мне предстоит решить ::Задачку посложнее, ::Чем дважды два сложить! ::Встаю я в спозаранку, ::И вновь берусь за труууд. ::С каждым шагом я всё ближе ::И ближе подхожу. ::В магнитном поле этом ::Я время провожу. ::Поверьте: сердце бьётся, ::А стрелки на часах едва ползууут! ::Не остановят меня проблемы. ::(Эй, никак сомнений нет: я нащупаю ответ!) ::Дойду я до самой сути! ::(Эй, помни, силы не жалей: ты на пути к мечте своей!) ::Порой мечты уносят в даль меня, ::Но к работе возвращаюсь я! ::Знаю: нет пути назад, ::Важен только результат! ::Так дорог мне каждый час — ::Не упущу я этот шанс! ::Бежит быстрее в жилах кровь. ::Я попытаюсь вновь и вновь. ::Туман растает на глазах — ::И вот ответ в моих руках! ::Не пугают меня проблемы. ::(Эй, никак сомнений нет: я нащупаю ответ!) ::Дойду я до самой сути! ::(Эй, помни, силы не жалей: ты на пути к мечте своей!) |-| Английская стенограмма = :Sparkle ::I gotta shuffle through these pieces ::и try to make it right ::My brain is feeling crazy ::Another sleepless night ::A few more calculations ::и I'm gonna crack the co-o-o-ode ::When I daydream, I imagine ::How fun my life will be ::Creating my invention ::и working flawlessly ::When I finally make it ::My heart just might explo-o-o-ode ::It's so perfect, can you imagine? ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) ::So perfect, don't keep me hangin' ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree) ::I wish it was as easy ::As one plus one makes two ::The answer's not so simple ::Where is this new breakthrough? ::This piece of inspiration ::I can't wait to downlo-o-o-oad ::I can feel it getting closer ::It soon will be revealed ::I'll spend my waking hours ::In this magnetic field ::My heart is beating faster ::But time is moving slo-o-o-ow ::Because it's perfect, can you imagine? ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) ::So perfect, don't keep me hangin' ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree) ::Sometimes my thoughts are drifting faraway ::Gotta pull them back, can't let get them go astray ::Here I go, not looking back ::Working hard и right on track ::It's meant to be, all will see ::It fits together perfectly ::I got it now, the puzzle's clear ::Soon enough, it will appear ::I think I'm gonna pinch myself ::I can't believe it's finally here! ::It's so perfect, can you imagine? ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) ::So perfect, don't keep me hangin' ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree!) Хмурый понедельник Русская стенограмма = :Шиммер ::Утро понедельника, ::Но с кровати я вставать не хочу. ::Хе-эй (А под одеялом прячусь) ::Прошу тебя, будильник, ::Дай поспать ещё хотя бы чуть-чуть! ::Хэй, хэй! (Ладно-ладно, поднимаюсь) :Искорка ::Успеть причесаться и лицо умыть, ::Быстро в школу собраться и выходить. ::Но как мне эту неделю прожить? ::(Не успею — опоздаю, ::Что мне делать, я не знаю) :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::Понедельник опять — ::Как бы мне не пропасть. ::В этом хмуром мире ::Я не знаю, где мне силы взять: ::Заклятье снять, выход отыскать! :Искорка ::Куда б я не пошла, ::Повсюду тучи над моей головой. ::Хэй! (Дождь и слякоть, дождь и слякоть) ::Ну почему сегодня понедельник, ::А не выходной? ::Хэй, хэй! (Просто хочется заплакать) :Шиммер ::Воскресное солнце скрыло тень — ::Всё идёт кувырком и набекрень. ::А как прожить этот сумрачный день? ::(Понедельник, понедельник — ::День не лёгкий, что поделать) :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::Понедельник опять — ::Как бы мне не пропасть. ::В этом хмуром мире ::Я не знаю, где мне силы взять: ::Заклятье снять, выход отыскать! :Искорка ::Если покажется, что надежды нет... :Шиммер ::Вспомню, что друзья всегда придут на помощь мне. :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::(Мне друзья во всём помогут!) ::Знаю точно, что я ::Не пропаду никогда, ::И даже в сумрачный понедельник! ::Если со мной друзья, ::То с любым несчастьем справлюсь я! ::Знаю точно, что я ::Не пропаду никогда, ::И мир вновь наполним светом! ::Если со мной друзья, ::Нипочём любая нам беда! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Shimmer ::Wake up in the mornin' ::и I pull the covers over my head ::Hey-oh (Week is starting, week is starting) ::I gotta get it movin' ::But I'd rather stay here instead ::Hey, hey (School is calling, school is calling) :Sparkle ::My hair's a disaster, don't know what to do ::But I need to move faster to make it through ::This crazy morning has got me confused ::(Clock is racing, time is wasting ::9:00 to 6:00, brain is phasing) :Shimmer и Twilight Sparkle ::Everywhere that I go ::Everything that I do ::I can't shake these Monday blues ::'Cause some days, I can't find the way ::Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay :Sparkle ::Just can't seem to get it right ::A cloud is hanging over me ::Hey (Rain is falling, rain is falling) ::I wish it was the weekend ::'Cause you know that's where I'd rather be ::Hey, hey (Friday's calling, Friday's calling) :Shimmer ::I wonder what things won't go my way ::Or if I'll ever make it through the day ::I hope this feeling won't lead me astray ::(You'll get through it, you can do it ::With your gals, there's nothing to it) :Shimmer и Twilight Sparkle ::Everywhere that I go ::Everything that I do ::I can't shake these Monday blues ::'Cause some days, I can't find the way ::Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay :Sparkle ::Just when I feel like it might come crashing down :Shimmer ::I can count on my friends to help me turn my mood around! :Shimmer и Twilight Sparkle ::(With my gals, there's nothing to it!) ::Everywhere that I go ::With everything that I do ::I'll say goodbye to the Monday blues ::'Cause I've got my friends with me ::и the sunshine is all I see ::Everywhere that I go ::With everything that I do ::The world feels so fresh и new ::'Cause I've got my friends with me ::и those blues are ancient history! Больше жизни! Русская стенограмма = :Эпплджек ::Что за скука? ::Новый день такой же, как прежний. ::Просто мука — ::Не сойти бы с ума. ::Только помни: ::Ты только не теряй надежду. ::Свой мир можешь ::Изменить ты сама! ::Больше вкуса! ::Больше цвета! ::Размешай и взболтай: ::Волю своим чувствам дай! ::нарастает ::Больше красок! ::Больше жизни! ::Размешай и взболтай: ::Волю своим чувствам дай! ::(Брейк! Блюз! ::Цвет! Вкус! ::Вверх! Вниз! ::Шейк! Вниз! ::Брейк! Блюз! ::Цвет! Вкус! ::Вверх! Вниз! ::Шейк! Вниз! ::Больше! изни! Больше вкуса! ::Бо-бо-бо-бо-бо-бо-бо-бо ::Бо-бо-бо-бо-бо-бо-бо-бо) ::ВПЕРЁД! ::Больше вкуса, ::Больше цвета! ::Размешай и взболтай, ::Волю своим чувствам дай! ::Больше красок, ::Больше жизни! ::Размешай и взболтай, ::Волю своим чувствам дай! ::И... там... ::Ит... |-| Английская стенограмма = :Applejack ::Same old, same old ::Same old story, same situation ::Same old, same old ::Goin' out of my mind ::I know, I know ::Life's too short, gotta stи for somethin' ::I know, I know ::How to turn things around ::Drop the beat now ::Shake things up now ::Spice it up, stir it up ::Everybody mix it up ::нарастает ::Drop the beat now ::Shake things up now ::Spice it up, stir it up ::Everybody giddy up ::(Snap! Pop! ::Clap! Drop! ::Dance! Move! ::Mix! Bop! ::Snap! Pop! ::Clap! Drop! ::Dance! Move! ::Mix! Bop! ::Dance! Move! Mix! Bop! ::Dance! Move! Mix! Bop! ::Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop ::Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop) ::DROP! ::Drop the beat now ::Shake things up now ::Spice it up, stir it up ::Everybody mix it up ::Drop the beat now ::Shake things up now ::Spice it up, stir it up ::Everybody giddy up ::Rock... Roll... ::Mix... Move... Пусть начинается шоу Русская стенограмма = :по барабану :Радуга Дэш: стонет Ну где же Эпплджек? Как мы отправимся в тур, если у нас до сих пор нет автобуса?! :гудит :въезжает :глохнет :открывается :Эпплджек: ворчит Я же обещала, что найду автобус. Правда, красавчик? :падают :разваливается :пауза :Эпплджек: Эх, хе-хе. Придётся чуть-чуть поработать. :Рэйнбумс ::Пусть нам :Эпплджек ::И кажется порой, ::Что от провала мы на волосок! :Рэйнбумс ::Пусть! :Дэш ::Все вокруг твердят, что нужно чудо, ::Чтобы уложиться в срок. :Рэйнбумс ::Хэй (хэй!), не робей, (не робей!) ::У нас полно идей! ::Если не боишься двигаться вперёд, ::Знай, что успех придёт! ::Пусть же начинается шоу! ::Ритм задавай — (давай!) ::Мы подпоём. (да!) ::Пусть до утра (хей!) ::Светят огни, (да!) ::Мы не одни! (тара!) ::Так что начнём (оу!) наше шоу! :Дэш ::рэп Эй, себя не жалей — ::Среди друзей танцуй веселей! ::Время не теряй — ярче зажигай! ::Станешь первым, так и знай! ::Команда звёзд! :Рэйнбумс ::Достань до звёзд! :Дэш ::Играй всерьёз! :Рэйнбумс ::И только всерьёз! :Дэш ::Всё вложи всей душой! ::Пусть начинается шоу, оу, ::Пусть начинается шоу, оу! :Рэйнбумс ::Пусть же начинается шоу! ::Ритм задавай — (давай!) ::Мы подпоём. (да!) ::Пусть до утра (хей!) ::Светят огни, (да!) ::Мы не одни! (тара!) ::Так что начнём (оу!) наше шоу! ::Пусть же начинается шоу! ::Ритм задавай — (давай!) ::Мы подпоём. (да!) ::Пусть до утра (хей!) ::Светят огни, (да!) ::Мы не одни! (тара!) ::Так что начнём (оу!) наше шоу! |-| Английская стенограмма = :tapping :Rainbow Dash: groans Where is Applejack? How are we supposed to go on tour if we don't have the tour bus she promised us?! :honks :driving in :dragging :opens :Applejack: grunts Told y'all I'd find us a tour bus. Ain't she a beaut? :cover falls off :falls apart :beat :Applejack: Uh, heh heh. Might need a little fixin' up. :Rainbooms ::Right now :Applejack ::We're stиin' at the bottom ::Of a mountain that we gotta climb :Rainbooms ::Now :Dash ::Clock's ticking, gonna need a miracle ::To get it done in time :Rainbooms ::But hey (hey), that's okay (that's okay) ::We gotta build up steam ::Put our heads together, make a, make a plan (plan) ::We can do anything ::Time to get this show on the road ::Turn on the lights (the lights) ::Make 'em shine bright (bright) ::Light up our dreams (dreams) ::Bright as the sun (sun) ::Shining like gold (gold) ::Let's get this show (show) on the road :Dash ::rapping When you only got one shot ::You don't mess around, give it everything you got ::A little hard work, a little bit o' sweat ::и you'll see how far you get ::You're part of a team :Rainbooms ::A number-one team :Dash ::You got a dream :Rainbooms ::Gotta see that dream :Dash ::Now roll up your sleeves, и take control ::Let's get this show on the road, oh ::Let's get this show on the road, oh! :Rainbooms ::Time to get this show on the road ::Turn on the lights (the lights) ::Make 'em shine bright (bright) ::Light up our dreams (dreams) ::Bright as the sun (sun) ::Shining like gold (gold) ::Let's get this show (show) on the road ::Time to get this show on the road ::Turn on the lights (the lights) ::Make 'em shine bright (bright) ::Light up our dreams (dreams) ::Bright as the sun (sun) ::Shining like gold (gold) ::Let's get this show (show) on the road! en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Категория:Стенограммы, Девочки из Эквестрии